The present invention relates to a storage control system in which a backup device is connected to a storage device.
Conventionally, in this kind of storage control system having a backup device, a replication volume of a data volume is formed in the storage device, and the replication volume is fully backed up in the backup device. Further, as another backup system, known is a system where a snapshot from a pool area storing the data volume and difference data is acquired by a primary storage device, and backed up with a secondary storage.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-18506 describes a storage control device in which a first storage system stores information relating to the update of data as a journal, and a second storage system connected to this first storage system stores a replication of the data stored in the first storage system, and, by using the journal, data corresponding to the data of the first storage system is updated in the data update order in the first storage system.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-50143 discloses a storage control system enabling the acquisition of a snapshot with a method that does not require a standstill and which manages the backup and restoration in an environment where various platforms coexist. In other words, a database management program performs checkpoint processing for securing the consistency of data. A snapshot acquisition control program externally detects this checkpoint processing of the database management program, and creates a snapshot in an external storage device in link with the timing of this checkpoint. Data of an arbitrary checkpoint can be restored in a short period of time by retaining the association of the checkpoint and snapshot in a CP-SH correspondence management table.